Raft Wiki:Category Map
The main idea is to make neat common category system for all wiki languages. Category Map This map will help both ordinary players and editors who want to create a new article or improve an existing one. All wiki pages should have categories appropriate to their meaning. They make it easy to navigate the wiki structure and find the information you need, even if the pages themselves have few useful links. Almost every object in the game, according to the design of the wiki, is either Category:Craftables, or Category:Resources, or Category:Food. These categories are usually mutually exclusive, but can sometimes overlap. Nesting categories Categories are nested. They are presented in the form of an almost tree-like structure, the root of which is the category Browse: * Expand as a tree But not so simple. Due to multiple intersections, a strict tree is not always possible. Therefore, some complex categories are at the root, or have several parents. Food & Water Since the game is built on survival, one of the key pillars of the wiki structure is the theme of food. |- | - |Gathering |no need |No need such a category. It doesn't help. |- |root |Category:Debris |Debris |Does not apply to food! You do not need to label all vegetables and any food in this category, even vegetables from barrels. Compliance table see below. |- | - |Seeds |Seeds |Subcategory is not needed, because all seeds can be listed in a list of a single article. |} Craftables This includes any ready-to-use items that can be placed in the Inventory. It is important that the item must be ready for use, i.e. the original Resources for crafting are not included here. Intermediate resources (obtained from other resources) can be assigned simultaneously to both categories, or to one that is closer in meaning. In the Raft game, items are closely related to craft, so they are combined into one mechanic (Inventory). Subcategories of items do not repeat crafting tabs from the game. Unlike tabs, categories may sometimes overlap, although this is not desirable. The tab in the infobox in the article of the subject is not necessary, unless for items whose tab is not obvious. 1) Not included in the supercategory. Resources Everything that is used in any production chain as ingredients (except edible ingredients for cooking). It's not resources only for crafting, because production can be carried out using various devices 1) Not included in the supercategory. Other Other categories do not fit into the main trio. And they are simply collective, i.e. literally categories in meaning. |- |Phenomena |no need |Everything that is strange and interesting, for which a category has not yet been invented. But these are exactly the phenomena in the game itself. Guides as separate articles on the wiki are not needed, there are blogs for this. |- |Treasures |Treasures |These are various finds in secret and interesting places (for example, Crates and even Barrel), as well as these places themselves (for example, Cave or Abandoned Hut). Entire islands are not included. |- |Animals |Animals |Everyone you can meet in the game, including Shark. People (NPCs) cannot yet be met, so there is no separate category for them. |- |Islands |no need |Obviously. |- |Unique Islands3 |no need |For the unique islands, you should also specify this category. |- |Story Islands3 |Game Stages |For the story islands (e.g. Balboa Island), you should also specify this category. |- |no need |Building |Important game mechanics and everything related to it. It is as if isolated from the main gameplay, because it contains many elements and construction options. Nevertheless, it is better to arrange it in a separate article than to have a separate page for each triangle. |- |Flowers |Flowers |The category is not needed, because all the flowers can be listed in a single article. |- |Tables |no need |Everything that contains tabular data, except for the categories themselves. |- |Rules |Rules |Description of this wiki rules. For example, the current article. |} 3) Included in the corresponding category as a subcategory. Types of objects The type of and item or object is always indicated in the info box. Even if it’s just craftable item (without type), you still need to indicate that there is a link to the main article (Craftables). The wiki editors choose the type so that it fits the most in meaning. Often a type matches a category or the name of a craft tab. If the crafting tab is very different from the type and is not obvious, then it may be explicitly specified separately. There must only be one type of each game object. Therefore, if the object corresponds to several types, then you need to choose one of them that is more appropriate in meaning, while the article itself will consist of several categories, and the text of the article will contain links to relevant topics. ru:Карта категорий Category:Rules Category:Tables